Behind in the Fog
by dragonflare137
Summary: AU On the anniversary of her mother's death, Alice decides to go out on her own to grieve, but Break decides that going alone isn't what she needs to feel better. BreakXAlice


Chilling winds blew quietly through the frigid winter air. The evening sun tried it's hardest to break through the thick fog that rolled of the river in waves, but it couldn't get through it's barrier. A soft creaking noise echoed in the air as the wind bombarded the small bridge that wound its way across the river.

The worn wood bent slightly as a girl in her teenage years walked across it. Stopping near its center, the girl looked out over the river and leaned on the bridge railing. Her long brown hair swayed gently in the breeeze and tickled the side of her face. Her purple gaze scanned the water for no reason but to occupy her time.

The wind began to pick up and the girls thin jacket wasn't enought to keep the could out. She cursed under her breath as she began to shiver from the cold. As if on que, a large coat was placed on her shoulders, and wrapped around her. The girl glared back at the man that stood behind her with a cheeky grin on his face. His blood red eyes had an amused glint in them, and his pure white hair danced with the wind.

"What are you doing here you clown," asked the girl angrily. "I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."

"Well you see Alice, you are a bit of a clumsy girl, so I figured that you wouldn't have brought the apporpriate kind of jacket for a day like this," he answered matter of factly. "So I figured that I would bring you one that is better suited."

"Break just go away, I don't want you here," replied Alice as she turned back towards the water. "I just want to be alone."

"You really are a bad liar Alice, you need to work on it," said Break. He walked up beside Alice and leaned on the railing as well. "Sometimes I wonder if you are even trying."

"Just be quiet you annoyance," she scoffed under her breath. Alice leaned her head on her hands and sighed. She couldn't admit that he was right, that would hurt her pride. She also couldn't lie and say that he was wrong because then he would just see right through it again.

"But being quiet is no fun," said Break. Without asking her, he placed his chin onto of her head and wiggled his arms around her neck. Luckily for him, Alice was too mesmerized by the water's surface that she didn't try to break out of his grasp.

"Look Alice," started Break. "I know that you are upset, but you shouldn't be-.."

"Oh don't give me this you clown," huffed Alice. "I don't need some 'make me feel better' speech from you." Alice crossed her arms and dug her face into them.

"Sorry but you can't get out of this," Break replied. He turned his head so that his cheek was on her head and rubbed it back and forth slowly. "I know that today is hard for you, but going off on your own isn't going to help."

"I don't care," Alice mumbled into her arms.

"Well we do," said Break. "Me, Oz, and even Gilbert worry about you, so don't think that we will let you just grieve all alone."

Break heard a muffled sniffle from Alice, and he knew that she must have started crying. He pulled her tightly to him, and pressed his face into her sweet smelling hair. He moved his arms from her neck to her shoulder, and began to massage them to try and soothe the distressed girl.

"It's been so long, I don't even know why I get like this," Alice mumbled through the lump in her throat. "I was so young and didn't even know her that well, so why do I get so sad thinking about it?"

"Maybe it's not the fact that she's gone that you're sad Alice," Break replied in a soft voice. "Maybe it's because you didn't get to know her. Not having a mother can be... pretty tough. And not being able to grow up with one is even worse in my opinion."

"I guess," whispered Alice. He was probably right, he usually was in these types of matters. He would know the best about them since he's had the same thing happen to him. Alice could remember that day easily. The sickening feeling in her stomach when she got the call was one she couldn't forget. Her mind was in such a scramble that day, but nothing could make her forget the sight of him on that hospital bed hanging on to life by a thread. He was the only one that made it out of the car crash. His parents had died on impact. Of course he didn't get out completely whole since his left eye was severed by a piece of glass. That was four years ago, and ever since then he had to live with his childhood friend Sharon.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of crying about this Alice," said Break. "There isn't anything wrong about crying. Your mother died when you were only six. If I had lost my mother when I was that young, I would probably be in the same boat as you. I had the luxary of at least growing up with my mother, and you didn't. I don't think I would be the person I am today if my mother hadn't of raised me."

"I'm not ashamed," Alice said as she pushed her face more into her arms. "I just... I just don't understand why? Why do I get so worked up about a person I didn't even know? Why did she have to leave in the first place? Dad has all the money in the world, but he couldn't even get a doctor to make her better. I just wish that I could have talked to her at least once."

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Break replied. He sighed and said, "I find myself thinking about my parents everyday of my life, and I constantly wish that they were still here with me. I haven't gotten over their deaths, but I've learned to live with it. It still hurts, but I know that there are people out there who are there to help me get through it and live my life. I know that I don't say it enough to everyone, but I really do appreciate it and without you all I don't know where I would be. Now I'm not saying this to hear myself speak, I'm telling you this because I want you to hear it. We will be there for you to, you just have to let us help you."

"I know I know," sighed Alice. "It's just hard for me sometimes. You guys are the best, you really are."

"Oh my, I didn't think I would get through to you so quickly," said Break. He let go of Alice, and stretched his arms above his head. "You can be a bit stubborn sometimes Alice."

"Oh shut up you stupid clown," scoffed Alice as she straightened herself to glare up at Break.

"Now that's the Alice that I love," replied Break with a smile on his face. He put his hands on Alices shoulders, and kissed her on the forehead. He chuckled when her face lit up bright red, and glanced away from him.

"You dont' have to get all lovey-dovey on me," grumbled Alice as she crossed her arms over her chest. A sudden gust of wind blew through her, so she pulled Break's coat over her more tightly to keep her warm.

"Why don't we get out of here Alice?" asked Break, pulling Alice closer to him to keep her warm. "It's getting late, and it will only get colder if we stay out here longer."

"Alright Break," replied Alice as she returned his hug. Break smiled, and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the end of the bridge. The old worn wood creaked under them, but they didn't pay any mind to the noise. They were too focused on the words of the other to think about the troubles that they were leaving behind in the thick evening fog.


End file.
